


Terrible Things

by the_angst_alchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU ish?, Angst, Anyways, Because Noah being a thing people know would just kill me, Can I make Noah a thing????, Drabble, Finally, I dedicate this to those who put up with me, I don't even remember how long ago I wrote this tbh?, I'm just avoiding posting the extreme angst, I'm living up to my name at last, M/M, More songfic and I am sorry, because that's even worse than things like these, kid issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why I'm never left alone with my writing playlist.</p><p>Based on the Mayday Parade song of the same name. And let's just say, I've never been okay over that song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just warning you now, this may be inaccurate. I don't even know. It's been a long time. I'll be posting a lot of old fic over the next week or two.

"Hey, Dad, are you ever gonna tell about how you met Science-Dad?" Noah pestered, pulling on Cecil's arm. Cecil turned slightly, and smiled.   
"Alright, Noah, I suppose it's time. Let's get comfortable first, though." Cecil led Noah to the sofa, and sat down in a chair across from him. Noah leaned forward, excitedly. Cecil took a deep breath. "So. It all started five years ago, when Carlos entered Night Vale. You weren't around then, but the Dog Park had just opened then. The exact day he arrived, actually. He introduced himself as a scientist, and my first thought was how... Well, perfect he was." Cecil had already adopted the expression of awe and adoration that he reserved for speaking about Carlos. Noah rolled his eyes.   
"Your other father told us that he was going to be studying Night Vale. Once he finished that, he smiled. Everything about Carlos was perfect in that very moment, Noah. I fell in love instantly with him.  
"Unluckily for me, it took Carlos a full year to do the same for me. He called me before that, but he always told me 'I'm not calling for personal reasons.' I let him be. I allowed him to take it at his own pace. I thought that Carlos was going to reject me, but luckily he didn't. On the anniversary of the day we met, we finally shared.a moment together under the stars, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. Just two weeks later, we went on our first date.  
"Big Rico's Pizza was a great atmosphere for us on our first date. We had some food, had a chat... And we kissed. While we were in my cad, he leaned over and gave me a kiss. Small, yes. Gentle, yes. But it was a kiss." Noah kept down a groan at the lovey bits.   
"After about six months of dating, you came along and joined us. You know what happened then, and we were all happy." Cecil seemed to conclude. Noah stood up. "Wait, Noah. That's not the end."  
"But you've told me how you two met."  
"I didn't catch you up until now."  
"I've been there for that."  
"But you haven't heard the truth." Cecil stated. Noah slowly sat back down, allowing Cecil to continue. Cecil swallowed. "On the forth anniversary of our first meeting, I finally proposed. We were at his lab. I made a sign using the elements to spell out "will you marry me" and asked him with that. Carlos, sadly, denied. He had the best reason I've heard, though." Cecil sighed. "Carlos was ill, Noah. He had a disease, and it was fatal. He knew he would die before we could truly have a family and a life here. So, deciding to not break my heart, he wouldn't accept it."  
"So Science-dad is-"  
"Shh. Only three months later, Carlos passed away. I didn't want to break your heart. I didn't want to let the town know. So I lied. I told everyone that Carlos had left town, going back to his family. His normal family, far away from Night Vale." Cecil took a shuddery breath.   
"There is a moral to this, Noah. Don't fall in love; there's too much to lose. If you get a choice, just walk away. I can't bear to see something like this happening to you. I'm only telling you this now so you know the truth: Life can do terrible things, Noah."  
"But it can do wonderful things too, Dad. It brought Carlos and me here, to you."  
"And someday it will tear both away from me." Cecil responded. "So I'll treasure these moments, Noah. Moments with you. Moments with a family."


End file.
